


Compilations of Catch Prompts Given to me on My Tumblr

by writingobsessionsofryan



Category: Deadmau5 (Musician), Skrillex (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingobsessionsofryan/pseuds/writingobsessionsofryan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In No Order and NOT in a series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Almost Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Joel gets caught masturbating in the car by Sonny.  
> Idea given to me by thegilgamesh on tumblr.

They were in some deserted rest stop off of a major highway. Joel was parked off by himself. It was 2 am, and Sonny was fast asleep in the passenger’s seat. He couldn’t sleep and Sonny’s noises weren’t helping either. Joel never understood how someone could make such torrid sounds in his sleep, but still claim that he didn’t dream. He just shook his head, Sonny was a breed of his own. It was just a few more minutes of those sounds and Joel could feel himself getting hard. Great, he thought.

He looked around to make sure no one was looking, and he slowly unzipped his jeans. It had been too long, he noted as he worked his hand up and down his shaft, imagining Sonny’s pale lips around it, making those sweet sounds. He was alone, or so he thought.

Joel had picked up pace, and his soft moans, even a whisper of Sonny’s name woke the other man up. Sonny squinted, wondering what the hell Joel was doing when he saw Joel’s hand. He was too far gone to realize that Sonny was awake, and now he was supplying himself with his own sounds.

Sonny’s breath caught as he watched Joel pick up speed, getting a little more sloppy with concealing his moans each time. A hand snuck under his shirt as he grabbed one of his nipples. Sonny gaped at him. He could feel his own jeans get tight, but he made no move to stop his own arousal. He was too focused on Joel.

Skilled hands quickened again, and Joel was getting a little louder each time. Sonny knew he was getting close. His name was soft and needy on Joel’s lips, and it only made things worse for Sonny. The urge to jump over on Joel’s side was strong now and he had to clench his fists to restrain himself.

Joel was stuck in his own fantasy. He imagined Sonny taking all of him over and over again, lips red from the constant thrusting. He made those pathetic whines in his head as he pictured Sonny’s nails digging into his thighs, and his own hands tangled in the younger man’s hair, guiding him back onto his dick each time. Sonny would moan, sending vibrations around him, causing him to finally meet his end.

Joel cried out as he came in his hand, and Sonny bit his lip. He heard one last whisper of his name as Joel came down from his high. He looked around himself, cautiously, sensing that he was not alone.

He was pale as he saw Sonny looking at him, but there was a hunger in his eyes. Joel now blushed, and looked away. Sonny took his chin, and kissed him a little to eagerly.

"I hope you’re not too tired because I’m just too turned on, and it’d be a shame to take care of it myself." Sonny’s hand slid up Joel’s leg.

Joel pulled him closer.


	2. Backstage Solo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny’s show is a little too much for Joel to handle.   
> Suggested by skrillyssa on my tumblr.

There he was on stage, and Joel was hopelessly watching from backstage. He wanted to be proud of Sonny but the younger man was making it hard for him to do that. The way Sonny played was tantalizing enough for Joel, but the way he mercilessly humped the table was all too much for him. He could see everything from where he was, a lucky coincidence for himself.

Joel couldn’t take it much more after the younger man took off his glasses, and leaned his head back, exposing his neck. He imagined his teeth sinking into every inch of his exposed, claiming the man as his. Joel’s jeans were too tight, and he excused himself, finding a room backstage.

Sonny had finished his set and he was going backstage to find Joel. He wasn’t in his usual spot, and Sonny went to look for him. He heard a suppressed moan come from the room he was next to, and he looked through the crack that was left on the door.

He couldn’t help himself, his curiosity got the best of him, and he saw Joel sitting on one of the counters. Joel was leaning back against the wall, trying to hide what he was doing but failing miserably.  
Sonny sucked in a deep breath as he saw Joel work his hand up and down. His heavy breathing didn’t help hide what he was doing either as Sonny continued to sinfully watch him.

Sonny knew it was wrong but he couldn’t stop watching. He heard the older man’s breathing pick up as he got more lost in his fantasies. Sonny could feel himself getting tight in his jeans from just hearing Joel’s pants and gasps. He was lucky Joel was so into it or he would’ve been caught right away.

He heard Joel hopelessly moan. “Sonny.” It was quiet compared to the other sounds but still loud enough for the younger man to hear. Sonny blushed red at it and it made the pain in his jeans worse now as he could only imagine what Joel was thinking about him as he finished.

Sonny hurried to slide down the wall as Joel came down from his high. Act like nothing happened. Your best friend didn’t just jack off to some fantasy about you.


End file.
